A Christmas Reunion
Its Christmas time yet again and Rex is really excited because his parents are coming over from Australia to be with him. But little does he know what plans everyone has for him. It will be one rollercoaster of emotions for Rex during the time leading up to Christmas Eve. It was the morning after a snow storm had passed through Adventure Bay and the town was now white all over. But the weather had settled now and everything could now enjoy it. Rex however was not a mad fan of the snow, but this Christmas it didn't matter. Because he was looking forward to seeing his parents for the first time in over two years! And it would also be the first time his pups would meet their grandparents too! Rex and Ella had just finished decorating their doghouse with the help of their pups. Ella: Okay Matilda. You can put this last decoration up. Matilda: Okay mummy! The smallest pup picked up the decoration and with a helpful lift from her mother, put it up on the roof of the porch of the doghouse. Ella: Good girl. Ella put Matilda back on the ground. Ella: Do you know what that decoration is called? Matilda shook her head. Ella: Its called a mistletoe. And everytime would pass under it, you have to kiss someone. Matilda: Matilda went under mistletoe!! Matilda kiss mummy!! Ella: Okay, sweetie. Ella bent down and Matilda gave her a little kiss on the cheek. Rex then jumped under the mistletoe. Rex: I'll have some of that! Ella: Naturally my big strong man! The two then kissed, much to the disgust of their pups who just turned away. Except for Matilda. She was so interested in everything to do with Christmas. And she thought it was sweet when her parents kissed. Rex then got down with all their pups. Rex: And do you know who's coming this Christmas pups? Gloria, Saber, Silvana: SANTA!!! Rex: Haha!! Well yes he is! But do you know who else is coming? Scowler: Who's so important that your telling us? Rex: Now Scowler! You better behave when they come! Because they aren't just anyone to us! They are my parents! Which makes them...? Saber: Granny and Grandad?!! Gloria: We finally get to meet them?! Rex: That's right! The pups started jumping up and down like bunnies! They were so excited! But Rex was more excited than any of them. He had missed his parents so much. As every good son would. But he didn't know what else was in store for him this Christmas. Over the next few days, everyone was been telling each other about an idea that Rex's parents had called Ryder about. And now the team were putting it into action. They told everyone, except Rex. It was the ultimate Christmas prank. One day, Rex was polishing his car. He and Rocky had just finished putting snow tyres on her and he was now making sure she would be all clean so he could make a good impression on his parents. And because it was a habit of his. Rocky: She looks good Rex! Rex: Cheers mate! Got to be all clean for when my superiors come! Rocky: Is that another word for your parents? Rex: Of course. Rocky: Well I'm sure you'll make them proud whenever they come. Rex: Have you forgotten they are coming for Christmas? "No, I just think you shouldn't get too hyped up about it." Rocky said with a nervous face. Rex: Why not mate? Rocky: I don't know, just incase they don't end up coming or something. Rex: Well they would have said by now if they weren't. Rocky: Anything could happen Rex. Rex: True. But what are the odds? Rocky: I don't know. Rex: Exactly. There was a bit of silence before Rocky spoke. Rocky: Well I'll see you around Rex. Rex: Okay mate! Thanks for your help! Rocky: No problem! Rex finished up polishing before putting his gear away and heading back to his doghouse. Where Ella and their pups were. Rex: I'm back! Matilda: Daddy!! The tiny pup made her way up to her father. Rex: G'day angel! Ella: Done polishing the car? Rex: Yip. She's already for Mum and Dad's arrival! "That's good" Ella said with a slighty nervious look on her face. Rex noticed this. Rex: You alright love? Ella: Why? Rex: Because you looked a bit funny then. Ella: I don't know what you're talking about. Rex: Your face. You looked nervious about something. Ella: Nothing wrong. Nothing to worry about love. Rex: Okay then. The next day Rex was helping Ryder decorate the front of the garage. Rex: A bit to the left Ryder! Ryder moved a decoration to the left. Ryder: How about that? Rex: Perfect mate! Then Marshall came along. Marshall: Hey guys! Its looking great! Rex: Well of course it is. Ryder put it together. Ryder: With some help of course! Rex: I only directed you where things look the best. Marshall: Well I'm just off to town to check all the fire gear. With all the lights going up and all anything is possible. Rex: You're right there Marshall! Marshall turned to leave, then stopped. Marshall: Oh by the way Rex! I should also say how sorry I am. "Sorry? For what?" Rex said as he looked in a box for something to go on the top of the garage. Marshall: Oh you know. About your parents no longer coming. Rex was leaning far in the box when Marshall said that. And hearing that made him lose focus and without realizing, he put all his weight on the box and it flip onto his head! Quickly he shook it off and then looked at Marshall. Rex: What did you just say? Marshall: I'm sorry that your parents are no longer coming. Rex's face turned to horror. He looked at Ryder who was trying to look at him. Rex: How long have you all known about this? Marshall: A few days now. Rex: And I wasn't told? Ryder: We didn't know how to tell you. Tears started forming in Rex's eyes. Then before anyone could say anything else, he raced off. He ran to his doghouse and slammed the door behind him! Everyone at the Lookout heard it. Then a few minutes later, Ella came back from a walk. She went into the doghouse and found Rex pacing around with tears in his eyes. Ella: Rex? Rex: Go away. Ella: Come on now. What's going on? Rex: I said go away! Ella: Well I'm going anywhere. Rex: Ella!!! Ella: I won't take that tone Rex!!! Now tell me!! What's going on?! Rex let out a frustrated sigh. Then lay down on the bed. Rex: My parents aren't coming anymore. Ella sighed. Ella: I know. Rex: You too?! Ella: I'm sorry Rex! But they just can't make it! And how on earth could we have told you?! Rex: You could have just told me as soon as you found out! The sooner the better! Ella: I suppose. But come on Rex! As sad as this is, just keep Matilda in mind. Its her first Christmas. Please don't ruin it for her. Her heart would fall apart. Rex: I suppose it hasn't already since her grandparents aren't coming. Ella: She is disappointed by that. But she wants to make the most of it. She said it herself. Rex: I'll just stay away from it all. Otherwise something is bound to happen that'll make me lose it and ruin it for everyone. Ella: But Rex! Your family. We can't have it without you. Rex: My parents are also family. Ella: So are your siblings. But they were never coming. Rex wanted to reply to that, but he couldn't. Ella: Please Rex. For us. Rex: I'm doing you a favour. Rex then got up. Rex: Just leave me alone for now. Rex started walking to the doghouse door. Ella: Where are you going? Rex: I don't know. Ella: Come on Rex. Rex: I'll be back before dark. Don't worry. Ella: If you say so. Rex walked to the garage where Ryder and Rocky had just finished decorating. He got in his Mclaren and drove off. Ella watched him from their doghouse. "Oh Rex." She sighed. "If only you knew the truth of it all." She chuckled. Rex drove into town and just drove around the streets with no real destination. But all he was seeing was people having fun and being happy with their families. He couldn't stand it. He raced out of town and into the countryside. He stopped in the middle of nowhere, turned off his car and just sat there. He didn't want to hear any reality. All this time he was looking forward to his parents visit and now at the last moment he was told he wasn't going to see them. He got out of his car and sat next to it. If anyone was their to picture it, they would have thought that Rex only had his car. He had never seemed more lonely since a long time. Then a little baby bird appeared. All on its own too. Rex could tell it was very young as it couldn't even fly very well yet. But it hopped up to him, chirping happily. Then as Rex looked at it, Ella's words started playing in his head. "As sad as this is, just keep Matilda in mind. Its her first Christmas. Please don't ruin it for her. Her heart would fall apart." The little bird reminded him of his youngest daughter. And her face was just way too innocent to disappoint. Then the little bird flapped about for a bit before finally gaining its strength and flew back up a tree to its nest. As it did, Rex got back in his car and started driving back to the Lookout. When he got there, he parked his car in the garage and went to find Ella. He found her with Ryder at the top of the Lookout. Rex: Ella! I have something to tell you! Ella: And what's that? Rex: You were right. And I'm just going to make sure that I don't ruin Christmas with my depression. Especially for Matilda. Ella: Oh Rex. She started hugging him tight. Ella: Thank you. Rex: That's alright. But..umm...you're kinda making it hard for me to breathe. Ella: Oh! Ella quickly retracted. Ella: Sorry honey. They both exchanged a giggle. And so it was. Before they knew it, it was Christmas Eve. And everything was ready. But little known to Rex, there was an extra something ready for him. But in the mean time, he was teaching Matilda Christmas carols next to the Christmas tree inside the Lookout. And she was sure passionate about it. Rex: Very good sweetie. Matilda: Yay! She jumped up and down and nuzzled her father. "Hey Rex! Can you come here for a moment?" Ryder called from the other side of the room. Rex: Okay!! You stay here Matilda. Rex went across the room to Ryder. Not noticing everyone was watching him as he did. Ryder: Rex. On behalf of us all. Merry Christmas! Rex: Merry Christmas to all you too! Ryder shook his head and smiled. "No Rex. Merry Christmas!" Ryder said pointing behind Rex at the Christmas tree. Rex looked confused. But when he turned around to look at the tree, there wasn't just Matilda sitting there. There were two much older German Shepherd there. Rex couldn't believe it. And it didn't take long for him to break down crying as he walked up to them. He then just fell into one of them and started hugging them. ???: Why is it you always walk up to your mother first and not me? ?????: Oh be quiet Max. Its what all good sons do. Rex: B-but..I-I don't understand. I thought you weren't coming anymore. Max: Well, sometimes you got to have a good joke. Rex: Wait? Joke? Rex quickly retracted himself from them. Rex: Are you saying this was all a prank? Everyone in the room nodded. Rex started to boil. Rex: Who's idea was this?! Because they should feel grateful its Christmas! Otherwise they'd be in for it! Max: It was your mother, Diana's idea. Rex stopped right there. Rex: Oh. Uhhh......sorry mother. Diana: Ah don't worry Rex. Like you said, its Christmas. And we've got some grandpups to get to know. So why are we all just standing around? Let's get this show on the road! Everyone cheered to that. And they raced to get some food. There was a huge amount of it layed out on a table. As Rex was getting himself something to eat, his mother walked up next to him. Diana: I see you still have that temper of yours. Rex: Oh! Well a little bit maybe. Diana: Your still my little boy though. "Mother, please keep your voice down." Rex whispered desperately. Diana: You can't hide from the truth. Rex: I'm the same height as you mother. "You still have to do as I say." Diana said with a giggle. Rex: Whatever. Now come on, let's find somewhere to eat. The two took their plates to a quiet corner and started eating. Rex: So how long are you staying for? Diana: Until a few days after Australia Day next month. Rex: Wait?! Your staying for Australia Day in a months time? Diana: That's right! And your siblings will be there too! Rex: Why didn't they come now? Diana: They decided that they wanted to be with their boyfriends and girlfriends this Christmas. Rex: Not that I care. Siblings don't really miss each other. Diana: But I know you do. Rex: Well I suppose I do a little. Then Matilda came up to them. Rex: Well look who it is. Matilda: Daddy!! Granny!! Diana: So your the newest grandchild. Your such a sweetie. Matilda gave a big smile and snuggled up to her grandmother. W.I.P Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon stories Category:Christmas Specials Category:Christmas Category:Christmas Story Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story Category:Specials Category:A Special Story Category:Holiday Specials Category:Holidays Category:Reunions Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode